1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of treating hypertension through controlling cardiac filling. Specific embodiments include application of focal, electrical stimulation to the heart.
2. Description of Related Art
Variations in blood pressure are known to occur normally, due for example to increased activity (which normally elevates blood pressure) or significant blood loss (which tends to cause a reduction in blood pressure). Blood pressure is however normally maintained within a limited range due for example to the body's baroreflex, whereby elevated or decreased blood pressure affects cardiac function and the characteristics of the cardiovascular system by a feedback loop. Such feedback control is mediated by the nervous system as well as by the endocrine system (e.g., by natriuretic peptide). In hypertensive individuals, while baroreflex does function, blood pressure is maintained at an elevated level.
Hypertension, or high blood pressure (e.g., blood pressure of 140/90 mmHg or higher), is a serious health problem affecting many people. For example, approximately 74.5 million people aged 20 years and older and living in the United States have high blood pressure. Hypertension may lead to such life-threatening conditions as stroke, heart attack, and/or congestive heart failure. Approximately 44.1% of people with high blood pressure and under current treatment have satisfactory control of their hypertension. Correspondingly, 55.9% of the same people have poor control. Traditionally, treatment for hypertension has included medication and lifestyle changes. These two types of treatment are not effective for all patients. Additionally, side effects may prevent certain patients from taking medication. Accordingly, there remains a need for additional techniques for lowering blood pressure.